With normal vision, an individual able to focus at objects located at different distances. Ideally, an individual is able to focus on distant objects, referred to as distance-vision, and on near objects, referred to as near-vision. The optical system of the eye uses numerous muscles to focus for both distance-vision and for near-vision. These muscles adjust various aspects of the eye when transitioning between distance-vision and near-vision. The muscle adjustments include making subtle changes to the shape of the crystalline lens to adjust the focus of the lens, rotating the eyeballs to rotate their optical axes, and changing the size of the pupils.
Presbyopia is a natural deterioration of near vision caused by loss of flexibility in the eyes crystalline lenses as one ages. Presbyopia can be partially compensated by wearing “reading” glasses that correct near-vision refraction errors so that the eye does not have to focus as strongly when gazing at near objects. Presbyopic persons need different optical corrections for near-vision and for distance-vision. However, using two glasses and changing them with great frequency is distracting, To avoid continually exchanging eyeglasses, bifocals may be used that offer different optical corrections for near-vision and for distance-vision. The transition between these two vision regions can be abrupt or gradual. The latter eyeglasses are called Progressive Addition Lenses (PALs). Abrupt change bifocals have a visible line separating the two vision regions, while PALs have no lines or edges visible between the regions with different dioptric powers.
In spite of all this progress, some types of vision-related discomforts still persist. One of these discomforts is related to a shift of habits in the modern, digital lifestyle. A large and increasing fraction of professions require workers to spend a large and increasing fraction of their working time focusing at close-distance digital interfaces, including computer screens and mobile devices. The same is true for the private lives of many, spending hours playing video games, texting and checking updates on cell phones, among others. All these professional and behavioral shifts rapidly increased the time people spend looking at digital screens, devices, displays, and monitors at a much closer distance than before. The increased time of the eye being trained at near -vision targets places excessive demands on the muscles involved in near-vision, often straining them beyond the comfort zone. This can lead to fatigue, discomfort, pain, or even digitally induced migraines. Up to now, there is no widely accepted consensus on the precise causation mechanism of these digital-device related visual discomforts, pains and migraines. Therefore, there is a need for glasses, or other optometric solutions than can provide relief for digital eye discomforts.